


Family Means Everyone

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Series: Speedster Family [25]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Food, Ice Cream, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Thanksgiving Dinner war, starts a bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: Wally didn't expect to have the best Thanksgiving as his parents left him to spend the holiday on their own, but Wally learns that family doesn't just mean his parents.  His family is a lot bigger than he thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Riala for input on this. :)

“Barry!” Wally hears his aunt call to his uncle. “Can you stuff the turkey, please?” There's a little bit of clatter and his aunt cries over a plate that's fallen as his uncle flashes over to stuff the turkey. “Sorry, Iris!” his uncle apologizes from inside the kitchen.

Wally winces as he drags a super soft, fluffy blanket with snowflakes on it he'd received last Christmas from a certain ice-themed Rogue. The kitchen has got to be an absolute mess with his aunt _and_ his uncle trying to cook. He's been told that they don't need help, however, so Wally's curled up on the couch, watching cartoons on TV.

His fingertips run over the soft fabric repeatedly in soothing gestures. All the hub-bub is making him tense. It doesn't help that his aunt and uncle have been vexed with his parents for taking a Thanksgiving vacation to go away on a trip. He'd heard his aunt's frosty voice as she berated Rudy for leaving his son behind.

He wasn't quite sure he felt like he belonged, being such a burden during their Thanksgiving like this. Cooking for one Speedster was hard enough and now they're cooking for two? Wally hated to think of himself as a bother, but there was really no other word for how he thought of himself right now.

Sighing, he pulled the blanket tighter around him like a nestling. He flinched as a pot fell and Barry frantically apologized in the kitchen. “Wally?” his aunt called. Wally turned the TV off and loudly questioned, “Yeah?”

“Can you go get some peppermint stick ice cream from the store? _Someone_ forgot to pick it up,” Aunt Iris requested. Wally snickered a little as he picked his uncle cringing. “Okay, Aunt I,” Wally said, uncurling from the wonderfully fluffy blanket.

“Money?” he questioned as he pulled on his shoes. His aunt leaned out from the kitchen, a splotch of flour on her cheek. “My maroon jacket, right pocket. Be careful!”

Wally waved at her and slipped the money into his own pocket as he opened the door. “Be back in a little.”

“Take your time!” Wally heard his uncle yell after him. At least he didn't have to speed there. After his aunt had stepped into the kitchen Thanksgiving morning, he'd been wise enough to stay out of the kitchen thus staying out of her way. Never had he thought cooking was so stressful, but he swears he heard her curse several times.

He sighs as he walks down the side walk towards the nearest supermarket. Walking will take him time, but maybe he needs it. All the houses he walks passed look full and overflowing. There are cars from out of state that just seem to be everywhere. He hears laughter, teasing.

Wally can't help but frown as he passes a house where a grandma is hugging what appears to be her granddaughter and grandson. The parents stand in the doorway, smiling at the scene.

'Grandparents', that's something Wally's not going to have a problem with. Everyone except his mom's father have already passed on.

He presses on, ignoring the shouts of glee from reuniting families for the holiday. More than once, however, his stomach grumbles as scents of cooking and turkey or ham overwhelm him. 'Hunger can be ignored,' Wally persists as he power walks passed places where the smells make him drool.

Finally, Wally arrives at the supermarket. It's not too busy, but just busy enough that Wally has to squeeze passed an older lady who can't decide which stuffing to get. He sighs, rubbing his arms as he saunters into the frozen goods section. 'Should've brought a jacket,' he chides as he begins to check the ice cream selection.

“Eggnog, pumpkin pie..” Wally slid his eyes over the names. “Thin Mint, Snow Cream, Fudge Swirl..” His stomach roared causing a family nearby to look at him with awe and suspicion. Wally blushed. He was getting really hungry. Seriously.

A flare of pain hand him stopping to rub his stomach anxiously. Wally glared at it like that could make his hunger flee in fear despite knowing such a thing was impossible. He sighed for the millionth time as he wagered the food wouldn't be done for another hour.

He knew his aunt wanted peppermint stick ice cream, but how much. He eyed the price, calculating in his head how much he could get with what his aunt had given him.

And then he heard it.

“Baby—mpf!” Wally's head shot up and he stared for a moment at James, squirming with Len's hand over his mouth. The breath that had caught in his throat as soon as he'd heard James' voice squeal dislodged and his muscles relaxed.

James had his arms crossed over his chest, pouting, but Len just rolled his eyes and sent Wally an apologetic smile. “Hey, kid. Looking for something cool?” James groaned and finally tore Len's hand from his mouth. “It should be, 'isn't it chill to meet like this'?”

Len raised an unamused eyebrow. “No.” James ignored him and immediately began to look at the ice cream flavors and muttering about “melon ice cream” and why they didn't have any.

“Running an errand?” Len inquired politely. Wally nodded, still surprised to run into the two Rogues here. He noticed that James' squeal had only garnered some annoyed looks. No one seemed to realize the two were Rogues that battled with Flash and Kid Flash regularly.

Though.. to be honest.. It was a bit hard to equate the frosty villain, Captain Cold, with the Len in front of him. Who would believe Captain Cold would be in a store shopping for ice cream Thanksgiving Day wearing a sweatshirt that said “I love my family” and then have a picture of a group of dogs on the back that slightly resembled the Rogues. It was.. domestic? Wally's not sure whether he should laugh or not, so he settles on pretending he can't see it.

“My aunt asked me to pick up some Peppermint Stick ice cream,” Wally explains gesturing to the frozen delights. James' eyes light up in the background and he sticks his face up on the glass with a soft happy cry of “Peppermint~!”

“Your parents like it too?” Len questioned, sighing at how childishly James was behaving, though Wally couldn't imagine him being too adult anyways. Wally blinked. “I don't know. Maybe?” he wondered aloud.

“Didn't they tell you what they wanted?” Len's eyes narrowed on Wally with suspicion. Wally fidgeted. “They left for somewhere for the holiday,” he replied, nibbling on his lip.

“..You mean they just left you behind?” Len asked, serious. James pulled away from the glass doors with wide eyes. “Someone actually left our Baby!?” he cried out with shock.

Wally wasn't sure what to say to that. It's not like they were the closest family there was. He could only shrug in reply. “But you're not alone for Thanksgiving.” Wally nodded and watched, curious, as Len and James exchanged secretive looks and James gave Len a thumbs up.

“You wanted Fudge Swirl, didn't you James?” Len turned to James. James nodded with a smile on his face as Len reached out and pulled James' desired ice cream from the frozen section and handed it to James to hold. “And you wanted.. Peppermint Stick,” Len spoke to himself as he pulled out a Peppermint Stick, pausing before he decidedly pulled out two more.

“Wha-?” Wally started to ask but ended up jogging after Len and James. He tried to protest when Len paid for his share, but Len didn't hear him as he paid. “What time do you eat?” Len asked when they exited the supermarket.

Wally looked at his phone. “In about fifteen minutes if the cooking is all done,” he answered. Len nodded and handed him the paper bag with his three Peppermint Stick ice creams. “Better get home then. We'll see you later,” Len told him, leaving before Wally could process his meaning. “See you, Baby Wally~” James waved 'bye to him.

“Wait. What?” Wally blinked, confused. Shrugging, he gave up and headed home. What kind of evil being would let ice cream melt after all.

He only stumbled a little bit while walking back. Damn uneven sidewalk.

“I'm back!” Wally called, freezing and shivering with joy and anticipation as his senses were met with an onslaught of delicious smells.

“Wally!” Uncle Barry called, happily. “Hurry up! We're just about ready.”

Iris smiled as she felt more than saw her nephew race behind her in the kitchen and put the ice cream away. “Wasn't too expensive, I hope?”

Wally paused, mouth partially full with a homemade roll. “Uhh..” His aunt looked at him curiously. “Not too expensive at all!” he chirped finally after swallowing. “Hmm..” Iris wondered as Wally crept from the kitchen suspiciously.

His uncle brought in the rest of the food and pretty soon Wally was really to faint from hunger and temptation as the table practically overflowed with food. Turkey, jello salad, deviled eggs, homemade rolls, vegetables, sweet potatoes, ham, chicken, more homemade rolls – _and there was more in the kitchen!_

“Hurry up and sit down, sweetie,” his aunt encouraged, laughing a little when Wally stopped to wipe saliva from his chin. She took her husband's hand and smiled at him before smiling at Wally. “Thank you for being such an amazing nephew,” she thanked him.

His uncle grinned at Wally and continued, “You're the best kid Flash could ever work with.” Wally beamed proudly. Barry reached out and ruffled his nephew's hair. “Fastest and most adorable kid on Earth,” he swore.

Wally scowled and smoothed his hair down. “Come on,” his aunt said. “Let's eat!”

Iris watched with a smile as her two favorite people practically inhaled their food. She was glad Wally was eating. He'd looked pale and she knew he hadn't been able to walk into the kitchen for food much what with her and Barry cooking and well.. swearing.

“Bet I can eat more stuffing than you,” Barry baited. Wally glared at him with mashed potato on his cheek. “As if!” And Iris cringed as food splattered on their clothes. She was going to have to do laundry afterwards. Barry would clean everything up. This was his fault after all.

Finally things wound down when they took out the ice cream. Wally was just about to open a quart when Barry's phone dinged. Iris and Wally looked at Barry, wondering who it was. Barry smiled from his phone. “Snart wants you to stop by for Thanksgiving dinner with the Rogues if you aren't too full,” Barry reported.

Wally looked at the ice cream and then up at his uncle, frowning with conflict. He could eat more. There always seemed to be room with Speedsters, but.. “But this is a day for family,” the words slipped from his mouth before he could stop them.

His aunt's eyes softened and she brushed hair from his forehead. “It is,” she confirmed. “But..they're also you're family.” Barry raised an eyebrow. She shrugged. “I've long since gotten used to the fact that they've practically adopted you. They love you in their own weird way,” she told Wally, smiling. “Go ahead, spent another dinner with them, alright?”

Wally opened his mouth to argue further, but she shook her head, taking the ice cream from him. “We can have this later. Go,” she pressed. “After all, family means everyone.”

Barry nodded his agreement and Wally flashed over, hugging them both and telling them that he loved them so much. “Be safe,” his uncle told him. Wally smiled and flashed out of the house, not bothering with his costume because come on, they already know his identity.

  


Seconds later he stood in front of one of the Rogues' safe-house that he knew they liked to use for big “activities” - mainly planning major heists. It was big enough that they all crowd in there for meals and there was an extra table that they used whenever they wanted to feed Wally too. He knocked, sighing as his stomach rumbled again from the smells.

Digger opened the door, large grin on his face. “Ello there! Took you a while,” he teased as he opened the door and let Wally in. Wally rolled his eyes playfully as Digger patted his back.

“Look who's finally here,” Digger announced as he steered Wally into the dining room. “Baby Flash!” James squealed excitedly this time, sending a daring look towards Len. This time it wasn't out in public so Len just took a sip of his beer.

Wally chuckled as Sam and Hartley waved. He smiled at them and waved back. “Where's Mick?” he questioned.

“Burning the house down,” Len deadpanned.

“Am not!” Mick's voice boomed from the kitchen. “Almost done with the turkeys!” Sam leaned close to Wally and muttered, “He almost double deep-fried one turkey. Luckily Hart was there to remind him he'd already fried it once.” Wally snickered. Double fried was good sometimes, but definitely not now. He liked his turkey moist.

“You're sure you have room?” Digger questioned as he brought in big bowls of creamed corn and mashed potatoes. Wally licked his lips eying the corn and potatoes. “I think that's a yes.” Sam laughed.

Len smiled as Hartley passed Wally a plate and Mick carefully carried each turkey out, spreading out the food on not one, but two tables. Wally swore that today was going to be the day that he didn't need a snack before bedtime. Mick reached out and ruffled Wally's hair. “Thanks for joining us, kid.”

Ehh.. Wally was too busy filling his plate to fix the food. No one was really mushy or religious so everyone just dug in whenever they wanted to. “Take what you want” - they were Rogues after all.

James kept slipping any green veggies he didn't want onto Wally's plate which made Sam scowl, but Wally didn't mind. He liked the way they were seasoned. Things got a little crazy when Hartley ended up with mashed potatoes on his cheek, courtesy of James, but Len kept things from escalating into a food war.

Wally would've beat them all with breadsticks for the turkey. He knows it.

All in all? It was the wildest Thanksgiving Wally had ever had. Mick threatened to roast Digger over the green beans. Hartley caught James stealing his rolls. Len and Sam got into a glaring competition over who was getting the last glob of mashed potatoes.

It was different than Thanksgiving with his aunt and uncle. It was kind of like one giant battle for food, at least it was between the Rogues. Everyone made sure to keep Wally's plate filled with his favorites though. He actually had to stop them from overfeeding him once his stomach started to border on overflowing. Quite a new experience. Maybe he could convince the President of the US to make Thanksgiving once a month.

..Too much?

Wally helped clean up because he could still move, unlike the others who looked a hair away from falling into a food coma. Len caught him just before he left and hugged him in an unusually tight embrace. “You're always welcome here, kid. We may fight in public, but your our Baby Flash and we wouldn't trade you for all the gold and diamonds in the world.”

“I love you guys too, Uncle Len,” Wally replied without hesitation as he hugged his thieving pseudo-uncle in return.

“See you next week, kid,” Len told him, the other Rogues calling good-byes in the background.

“See you later!” Wally yelled back before flashing back home. He changed clothes quickly before retaking his spot on the couch with his fluffy blanket beside his uncle and aunt. They smiled at him.

“Did you have a good time?” Barry asked. Wally nodded, sleepiness starting to weigh down on him as his stomach felt full. His aunt reached out and stroked his cheek. “We're glad. They're your family too.”

Wally nodded, snuggling into his uncle's side as they watched a Thanksgiving special on TV. “Take a nap,” his uncle said. “We'll have the ice cream when you have room for it.”

His aunt stroked his hair gently as Wally faded. He was full, happy, and loved. The food was a nice touch, but his aunt and uncle? The Rogues? They were what made it wonderful. Having people there for him and knowing they cared – that was what he was thankful for.

Maybe he had felt lonely at first, but family didn't just mean them. Family meant his aunt and uncle and the Rogues too.

Sleepily, he swore to himself to get some of that Peppermint Stick ice cream once he woke up before his uncle ate it all.

Yes, it was a good day. Happy Thanksgiving~

**Author's Note:**

> So the day arrives~ (I actually had to ask a friend what day it was - silly me~)
> 
> Thanksgiving - a day for thankfulness. Most likely not what the discoverers of North America were thinking when they had their own Thanksgiving, but I am very thankful for everyone who reads, kudos, and comments on my work. It makes me extremely happy to know that you enjoy what I write. For everyone celebrating this holiday - Happy Thanksgiving! For everyone in general - I hope you have an amazing day.
> 
> Thank you~
> 
> tumblr: tabihe


End file.
